Ness's family
by Nesspwns
Summary: Story about Ness and wondering about his family.
1. Wondering

This is a story I made about Ness

Disclamer: Take it P.K.

P.K. Danieln741 does not own SSBB, But he owns me and Volaria

* * *

Ness was walking down the hallway thinking about who his parents were. He sighed. It was a dilemma for him. He hated when these feelings came up and confided in P.K. (That's his friend) P.K… Ness smiled, he could always confide in his friend. He had what he could call a some-what mother. Samus. She was cold and hardened by the Bounty hunting business, yet she had came out of her shell for him. He had always thought of her as "Step-Mom" But that put him back to think of his parents and wondering who they were. He sighed. He wished he coul have known them.

In his thinking he could not help but collide into a door. "Ow." He muttered. He got up and saw Volaria standing outside the door, Scoweling at him." Get ready to die, runt!" P.K. 's villian Scowled. Then he kicked Ness muttering "PK Stregth." Ness flew away saw the wall coming closed his eyes thinking, _This is it, see yah Mom and Dad._

**CRACK**

Before he passed out Ness swore he heard "PK Shotgun Omega" Then all darkness...

He was wandering along dark hallways. calling "Mom, Dad, where are you?" He kept on walking tell he saw a boy that looked just like him except he was wearing a bandana. Ness asked "Who are you?"The boy laughed and ran away from Ness calling, "My name is Ninten, son." That stopped Ness, stopped him cold in his steps. He stared in disbelief. That wad his DAD? No.. The boy just called himson like the gangters did. He thought about this as he walked on, puzzled. Thats were things got weird again.

There was a girl who looked just like Paula only with red hair said "Hello, son, My name is Ana, your stared mouth open a little, he thought, _Im dead so why shouldn't I believe her? _"Your my M-mom?" "Yes, Ness im your mom." "Mom!" He ran twoards Ana only to have her dissapear, the hallway too. He was floating. Then He heard a familiar voice, "It hurts... Ness, it hurts... Ness turned aroud to see the thing he dipised the most.

Giygas.

He turned tword the ominus swirling red cloud. "You, hehe, enjoying the after life?" GIygas responded "Ness... Ness Im so-so happy." Ness was in no mood to have a conversation with him. He yells "PK Rockin'"

Giygas roars and the battle starts

A Giygas appers what will Ness do?

Ness use PK Rockin Omega

SMAaaash!

-456 hp

You can not grasp the form of Giygas's attack

- 203 hp

Ness is Frozen!

Ness 800/1003

Giygas ?/?

What will Ness do?

* * *

Samus and P.K. were sitting next to Ness's bed. Ness had been there for 2 days unconscious.

Samus was thinking about the day she met Ness. He was a cocky kid with a gold attitude.

She met him when he first came throught the doors on the First turnement

FlashBack

Samus was sitting there in a chair being the first one to arrive.

She lay back in her Chozo armor.

Waiting for every one she had herd that there was a kid going in the tourney

She wanted to meet this kid and learn what he did to get here.

Then Master Hand's Voice boomed "The next person has arrived... its Ness form Onett.

Ness walked in bowed and said "PK Fire" a fire lit in his hand.

Samus gasped what, was he doing?

He thew the orb back and forth in his hands never burnig him.

Samus scaned him...

-Scan Results-

Unknown

Samus couldnt believe what she was seeing

He then threw it in the air pulled out a bat and hit it it expload as fire works.

Ness smiled, looked at her and winked.

MH "Said impressive, take your seat."

He walk over and ploped him self next to her

"Hi, my name is Ness"

"Hi, im Samus.

End of Flash back

Samus smiled she laid down on the bed next to Ness's and Promtly fell asleep.

* * *

P.K. Smiled at his friend, Samus, laying down and sleeping finally.

He sighed and rembered the day he met Ness

FlashBack

PK was walking to the Smash Mashion. He was invited after defeating Volaria, the reincarnation of darkness."

Unfortunetly, so was Volaria.

"Hi, PK" He scowled nocked PK to the ground and his eyes cracled with death.

You die now, PS-

"PK Rockin'"

Volaria shot off of him and Ness floated in.

And with a crack of his bat he nocked Volaria out.

After tha the two were friends

End of Flashback

"Man, Ness wake up soon"

He said before falling asleep

* * *

How do you like that! This is my first good story

Plezz R&R thanks


	2. Family

Well here is the second chapter maybe Ness will wake up?

* * *

3 days after

PK woke up in the room he Samus and Ness shared. He yawned and got up thinking today is a good day. Then he remembered what happened. _Dammit Volaria!_ PK thought, _only if more of my PK Shotgun hit him, He would be __Liein' in here too!_ PK Sighed he pulled out the Korri Ettude, His famous sword,It has ice properties and can freeze the fire monsters of his journey. He stuudied the legendary sword that had saved him more than once with is ability to boost PK attacks. It was a sky blue silver blade with diamond edges. It had a sapphire Pommel stone. Ordanarly it would be heavy but the pommel stone was enchanted by PK powers making it lighter. He felt some one ruffled his brown hair. He looked to see Samus looking at him a weak smile on her face. "Lets get Breakfast"

"Okay..." He sighed, then Samus sighed.

"..."

"..."

"Hey, PK?"

"Hmm, what"

He realy wast paying attention he was thinking if he could get in Ness's mind he could see if he was okay or not. But finally, decided against it.

"Do you know whats wrong with Ness?"

"No, the doctor said that he should've woke up by now.."

"Oh..."

"... He said that some time s the person doesn't want to get up."

"Why woudn't he want to get up?"

"He was deppressed when I saw him last"

"Why was he depressed?"

"He said somthing about his parents"

Samus stopped "Thats it"

Samus ran twoards Ness's room in the hospital

* * *

Ness 20/1003

Giygas ?/?

"IT HURTS NESS!" Giygas screamed

Ness was lossing badly he was sweatin bullets. he cut, bruised and battered.

Then HE came out.

"Hiya Ness."

"Pokey!"

It was that fat kis Pokey, how Ness had hated him.

"You cant beat him with out that bitch to help you by praying."

_Ness your not alone._

"Shut up Pokey!" Ness said

_We are here your friends, your family_

"How are you goona make me"

_Ness look in your pocket_

"This how." Ness went through his pocket and found a multi color ball.

"What is that?'' Pkey asked

"Your worst nightmare" Ness said smirking

He crushed it and started glowing

"W-w-what t-the H-hell are you doing?"

Pokey asked scared

"This, PK STARSTORM OMEGA" Ness yelled

Stars started to rain from the heavens

"AAAAHHHHH"Giygas screamed imploading

"NOOOOOO!" Pokey screamed, Burning.

Ness 30/1003

Giygas 0/?

Pokey 0/5000

YOU WIN!

Ness fell on the ground exhausted, he propmley lay there.

* * *

K, Second chapter done please review thanks


	3. Awakeing

Ness wakes up

* * *

Ness POV

I woke up with a headache. He saw blurs that looked a tall blue person and a short grey blur.

"Ugh, how many Warios ran over me on the way to a garlic fest?"

The grey blur shook a little and chuckled.

"Not enough." the blur said

I focus on them and realize it's the to people I care for the most.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Hello"

I got up from my bed and hugged Samus. "Love ya, Mom" I said hugging her. She hugged back. "Love you, son." We hugged for a bit then I broke it.

Author POV

"Come on in here PK"

They hugged for a bit. PK's armour clanked when they hugged each other. "Ya know this reminds me of when we won the 3 on 3 boss battle against Porky, Ridley, and Lav-Tomb

Flash back

Pk broke the smash ball.

"Heh. Ready?"

PK took out an white orb and smashed. "Vorpal Slash" he hit Lav-Tomb and Pokey with it he slashed at lightning speed ten timesand finaly pulled his fist back and...

...

...

It Grew the size of Pokey. "PK STREGTH!" he yelled a upper cutted them they exploded on contact.

Samus ran grabed an assist trophy and out came the 0.0000000000000000000023% Chance assist trophy out came Mr. T

"Oh Sh-"

"SHUT UP, FOOL"

Lets just say Ridley was screwed.

End of flash back

Samus laughed "I never heard Ridley scream like that"

Ness smiled, he had his family.

* * *

Well Ness found he had a family in the Manshion after all please R&R


End file.
